Sickness
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Santana is a badass. At least until she get sicks. Brittana. Swearing, sexual themes its brittana it can't be avoided. Not So Tough Verse
1. You're not dying

**A/N: Okay so this universe is Not So Tough. Basically Santana moved/got kicked out of her house and is living with Brittany (the story where this happens is being written), only she's in the basement since Rory has the spare room and her and Britt can't share. Britt's mom needs to be played by Lisa Kudrow needs to be. So yeah enjoy. The words misspelled in the form on meant to be. After all Brittany is filling out the form. The words in **_italics _are what she says as she fills it out.

Santana was curled up in bed, her throat was killing her and she was pretty sure her tank top, that she slept in was soaked, along with her pillow, sheets, comforter, and whatever else happened to be touching her.

She tried to sit up only to fall back down seconds later. She would normally scream out but her throat hurt way too much to do so.

She was sick. She did not like being sick. Nope not one bit and she made sure everyone knew this.

She took her phone from the makeshift nightstand (really her bed was a futon in the basement, the only giving her somewhat privacy from the laundry stuff and a creepy back room that had concert on the floor and no dry wall, was a sheet. No not a curtain or those foldy Asian thing a ma jigs. A sheet, one off Britt's bed to be exact, and she was sure there was still some cum on it. Brittany didn't wash her sheets at all and her mother only did it every few months unless they looked really dirty.

Anyways with her phone now in her hand she texted Brittany letting her know that she was dying a slow and painful death and needed to be saved, or shot, just basically put out of her misery.

Meanwhile she tried to watched the giant ass tv in front of her. Which was perhaps the only upside to living in the basement.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Brittany was carrying the first aid kit and sat on the bed next to her as she felt her forehead then opened up the kit for the thermometer.

"I'm dying." She whined yet nuzzled into Brittany as much as she could. Brittany started to stroke her hair as she studied the thermometer.

"This doesn't look like the other one we had…" She turned it around in her hand. "Oh well here, open up."

"Britt you are not using that thing on me." Santana knew what it was and she certainly was not opening her mouth.

"Come on, it'll only be for a few seconds, we have to find out if you have a fever. Now stop being a baby and open up." Brittany was currently trying to hold the sick girl down.

"BRITTANY YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT IN MY MOUTH IT'S-" She didn't get a chance to finish since Brittany just shoved it in her mouth.

"See not so bad, wait here I'll go get the advil." Brittany rushed out of the room thinking she was being the best girlfriend.

Santana however spat the thing out and proceeded to start gagging and dry heaving into her trash bag.

Hearing to commotion from upstairs Lisa came down to see the poor sickly teen and the thermometer on the bed.

"Boy, I haven't seen this thing since Brittany was a baby, why is it out?" She looked at Santana who just dry heaved more. As if she knew what her daughter was like she started laughing. "She didn't realise it was a rectal one did she?" She could picture the scene perfectly in her head and she fell back as she laughed.

"It's not funny! She shoved it in my mouth! **My Mouth!**" Santana looked so mortified and grossed out that Lisa had to laugh even more at her.

"Calm down, it's been cleaned after every use. Besides you're already sick, what's the worse that can happen."

"I can die." Santana didn't pick on the mocking/teasing tone.

"You won't die because you had something that was up countless people's asses."

"Countless?"

"Yeah, I bought that from a hospital sale." She shrugged and pulled out the ear one. "Now come here, unless you wanna drop your pants." She laughed and rolled off the bed from the look she got.

Now Brittany came down with a bottle of water, hot water bottle, bottle of pills, gummy vitamins, and other random things one might find in a kitchen or bathroom cupboard.

"What's so funny?" Brittany seemed lost, more so than usual as she watched her mother, now on the floor laughing and Santana dry heave.

"Sweetie this thermometer, the one you shoved into Santana's mouth, is a rectal one, it goes up your ass." She explained tossing the ear one to her daughter.

"Oh…" She fully knew now why Santana was trying to throw up, she never could any gross stuff, she could barely handle blood. "Sorry Tana…"

"Jullie zijn gewoon te grappig, ik bedoel echt. Oh God, heh het is gewoon zo grappig ... Ik ga een breakfast verzoeken? Brittany? Butt Lips?" ((You two are just too funny, I mean really. Oh God, heh it's just so funny...I'll go make breakfast any requests? Brittany? Butt Lips?)) Lisa asked in Dutch knowing that Santana wanted to learn the language.

"Pancakes." Brittany said giggling slightly at her mother's new nickname for Santana.

"Why did I move in here?" Santana wondered out loud trying to figure out which one was the lesser of two evils.

"'Cause you didn't have a choice?" Brittany pointed out before she grabbed a blanket off the bed to wrap around Santana.

"You're so mean to me when I'm dying." Santana finally stopped dry heaving and just started chugging the mouth wash Brittany brought down.

"It's called tough loved sweetie. Now come lie down with me." Brittany was a saint, even more so for putting up with a sick Santana. Santana did curl up into her side as Brittany put in a dvd of Sweet Valley High.

"You never did tell me how you're sick, like what's wrong." Brittany points out as her hand rubs circles in the younger girl's back.

"I woke up drenched, my throat makes talking hurt way too much, and I feel really dizzy." She pouted looking up at the blonde.

"Is it Mono?"

"No, I had that so many times it doesn't even affect me anymore, remember when I gave it to Finn just so I could prove Quinn was cheating on Sam? They were ready to pass out and I was fine."

"Want me to take you to the doctor?" Brittany wasn't going to freak out if Santana didn't think anything of it.

"No, let's wait a few days…" She yawned before wrapping a arm around Britt's waist and falling asleep.

…

Brittany had to move away from Santana once she fell asleep she was just too hot and was making Brittany over heated.

She found web M.D and typed in the symptoms and only really got the flu, well minus the stomach problems.

She found a doctor that if you emailed them, he'd tell you what measures to take aside from prescriptions. (For those he had to call the pharmacies himself.)

"Please fill out this form." Brittany read it.

"Name: Santana Lopez.

Age: Seventeen.

Height: Shortan then me.

Weight: Most likely under the right one, except her boobs.

Allergies: _The box is so small._ Peanuts, Kiwi, codeine, dust, cheap polyester, latex, bananas, hazle nuts, all nuts, dog hair, dog dandruff. _Okay I think that's all._

Symptoms: night sweats, throat ache and dizziness.

Medical History: Mono too many times to count, now is ineffective. Contrick back and stomucah pain.

_What else….oh right _bitchiness and excessive whining when sick.

Family Medical History: _Crap I don`t remember this stuff…okay I know her dad need some kind of surgery awhile back… _Possible cancer or tumor history."

With that sent off Brittany went upstairs to exchange the hot water bottle for ice packs.

…

"Britt I'm dying…" She whined as she rolled over in the bed. Her voiced sound rough and raw and she looked like she just fought a war.

"I'm right here sweetie, I was just checking the time to see if I could give you more Advil for your fever. You haven't come in contact with anything you're allergic to right?" She asked brushing hair out of Santana's face and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No, at least not that I know but, I normally swell up and you know can't breathe during an attack." She pouted and pulled Brittany into the bed with her so she could get her cuddle on. "You know what I'm like anyways, remember when Rachel made those brownies for Glee and she said there was no peanuts and forget to mention the six other kind of nuts and how she put kiwi in them." ((Will be a one shot))

"God I was so worried about you then, you just collapsed, I remember the look Finn had on his face and everything." She held her closer. "Since it's not that, it looks like you got the cold or the flu and nothing can be done to make you get better quicker so you just gotta tough it out. I'm gonna ask mom if you can sleep in my bed, or if I can sleep down here with you, so I can keep a better eye on you." Brittany was so sweet and caring Santana really didn't know what to say.

"You're the best, like I'm dying and you're spending all your time with me, taking care of me, even though Kurt keeps texting me asking why you won't answer your phone, go help him with the video." She knew Brittany could very well be gone all day and most of the night trying to teach Kurt and who knows who else a certain dance, like was when she showed him and Tina the Single Ladies dance, but she would be fine, plus Lisa was home and she wouldn't Santana just suffer and die.

"You sure? I mean it's not the simplistic of dances and Finn can't catch on to things easily. I might not be home until late." Brittany did look like she wanted to go, she loved Kurt she always called him her boo, and to make sure Santana never felt jealous she called her, her shorty. Like all the rappers called their girlfriends, no matter how much Santana begged her not to.

"I'm sure, you go have fun and tell them I said hi." She could handle this, the space might be good for them, after all spending night and day with the same person with no break might get too much after awhile.

"Okay, well if I'm gonna be gone then you should go lie down upstairs, you know, no one comes down here and if you pass out up stairs Lord Tubbington will get help." Before Santana could even roll her eyes at the statement Brittany had gotten up and picked Santana up, and despite the fact that Santana was caught off guard she held onto her for dear life, after all Brittany has dropped her before. But in her defense she was drunk.

Santana held her tighter and sighed. She loved Britt's bed, but that was only because Britt was almost always in it with her, but she wasn't right now.

"I'll call you a bunch okay?" Brittany even grabbed her blue tooth headset so that way she could talk and dance at the same time.

"Okay. I love you." Santana pulled the blankets up to her chin and squirmed around a bit to get comfy before Lord Tubbington just jumped up on the bed with her and nuzzled her chest.

"Love you too. Lord Tubbington be a good boy and take care of your other mommy." She gave them both a kiss and sighed as she left.

…

Three hours later Santana was fighting over her sandwich with the cat and was losing. Really it wasn't a fair fight, he had claws after all.

"Stop scratching me!" She yelled at him as she tried to get at her sandwich. The cat just hissed at her, tried to scratch her again and then sniffed the food on the plate.

"No it's mine!" Of course she was loud and everyone in the house had to have heard them. This was proven when Lisa came in and asked what was going on.

"He's trying to eat my food." Santana pouted and yet again got scratched by the cat as her hand came near the plate.

"Tubbs, leave your mommy alone and let her eat or else your other mommy is gonna be mad at you." Lisa scolded the cat. "I'll make you another one Santana okay? Maybe you should come down to eat it though. One never fills him."

Santana just nodded and sighed until her phone started to go off. Brittany.

"Tell your hell cat to stop attacking me and eating my food." She wanted her blonde back and she wanted her back now.

"Hi, sweetie, feeling any better? No, it's too bad, I should only be another hour or so." Brittany didn't know why it was so hard for Santana to say hi when she picked up her phone.

"You cat won't let me eat." Santana glared at the cat mentioned and he just looked up at her and he continued to eat the sandwich on the plate. "He's mocking me."

Brittany sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Put me on speaker phone." Santana did as she was told for once. "Baby, you gotta be nice to your other mommy 'cause she's sick okay?" The cat purr at her voice and looked around trying to find the girl who always gave him fondue.

"He's still eating my sandwich…."

"Just asked Mom to make you a new one. I gotta go, Finn is doing…I dunno but that's not what I just spent two hours teaching him!" With that Brittany was gone.

"I could make a hat out of you." She glared.

…

Brittany was finally home and was holding Santana who was fast asleep, Lord Tubbington kept trying to go over Santana so he could be closer to Brittany but Brittany kept stopping him.

"No, baby you can't jump up on Mommy, she's too weak to handle it okay." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the top of his head and started rubbing his head.

Santana let out a small groan and then started to scratch her arm. "Britt I'm really itchy, like all over. Make it stop."

Brittany shifted and lifted up Santana's shirt so she could look at her back. "Sweetie, you're covered in red dots…I think you have the chickenpox." Brittany bite her lip. "I'll go get Mom you wait here."

Santana groaned as she fell back on the bed and started attacking her itchy skin again.


	2. Mama Q shouldn't be Mama Q

**A/N: I do not condone watching twilight nor do I condone reading twilight to small child or teens who are small children at heart. The only reason Brittany watches that is because Kurt, her boo, convinced her that vampires and werewolves were real and this was how to prepare yourself, Santana of course refuses this fact and we can all ignore the Bieber episode and everyone but Rachel's and Tina's reactions. **

Lisa Pierce was not a doctor, she didn't even finish college, but as she examined her no doubt future daughter in law she could give a diagnosis.

"It really looks like the chickenpox. I think everyone in the house already had it so we don't need to lock you away in the basement for quarantine. It might be best for you to stay up here with Brittany so that way she can keep you from scratching yourself." She called out for Brittany to come back in since it was safe, even though if Santana was going to make anyone sick Brittany would be the first one to know.

"Mom what's that thing on my back?" Brittany had just been in the shower and her back was covered in weird looking clumps of crusty skin bubbles.

"I have no idea let's get you to the hospital." Lisa quickly found a blouse for Brittany to wear since she didn't want something that could cause a skin bubble to pop. "Is Quinn still missing her baby and being a mom?"

"Yeah I think so, just not in a crazy way anymore." Brittany thought back to the last time she talked to Quinn about this.

"Great." Lisa took Brittany's cell and called the blonde ex cheerleader. "Hi Quinn, it's Lisa Britt's mom, listen I have to run to the ER with Brittany and I need you to run over here and babysit for me."

"**Is everything okay?**" Quinn asked worriedly through the phone.

"Oh most likely, we should only be a few hours."

"**Yeah sure I'll come right over.**" She was already on her way to her car.

"Great, the door will be unlocked and I'll pay you when I get back 20 an hour okay bye."

…

Quinn walked into the Pierce home expecting to find the youngest one on the couch or something waiting for her and she was more than ready to tell her that Brittany would be fine ya da ya da ya da, she did wonder why Santana wasn't babysitting, Brittany wasn't scared of the doctor and her mother was driving her.

"Janie? It's Q. I'm here!" She called out trying to find the girl she was supposed to be watching.

"Q?" She knew that voice and dreaded hearing it sound like that. She came upon Brittany's room and scowled Lisa tricked her into taking care of a sick Santana.

"Really? You made her sick didn't you? All because you can't take care of yourself if you have the sniffles?" Quinn rolled her eyes and sent a text to Britt's phone about the price being raised up to forty.

"I have the chickenpox, and Britt has these weird things growing on her back. Unrelated. Now go make me a sandwich, actually make it three, so that Lord Fatty over there will leave me alone." She petted the cat which seemed to know he was going to be getting food out of this.

"You have chickenpox? A disease that most people get when they're in preschool you wait until senior year of high school to get? You really are just pathetic." She rolled her eyes going downstairs to make the sandwiches never the less.

…

After twenty minutes of waiting to tell the emitting nurse what was wrong Brittany was rushed in a containment room where she has been sitting for the past four hours. Her sister was dropped off to her dad's work where once he got off he would take her out to dinner and a movie, Rory was at Finn's or Sam's, she didn't care. She did however get numerous texts from Quinn and Santana both complaining about the other but both did demand news if she worsens or gets better.

"Am I dying?" Brittany asked her mom as she tried to rub her back on the sheets to get rid of the horrible itching.

"No, they just don't want to make other people sick. Stop scratching."

Just as Brittany was about to make a face at her mother a team of doctors came in dressed in hazmat suits.

"Okay so we want to run a few tests before we touch anything. Do you have any pets?"

"Yes I have cat, Lord Tubbington he's really smart."

"Does he sleep in bed with you?"

"Well where else would he sleep? Dad snores, Mom snores, Janie kicks, he get's jealous of Tana when she sleeps in bed with me…"

"Okay we're going to do a allergy test, you might be having a reaction to cat dandruff of fur."

"I'm not allergic to cats. That's impossible."

"You can develop allergies later in life."

"I. Am. Not. Allergic. To. Cats."

"We just need to rule things out; it'll be a simple blood test." He took out the needle he was planning on using to extract the blood but Brittany was a dancer, she was a cheerleader, she was quick and strong and knew that all bathrooms in hospitals had locks from the inside. He took one more step closer to her and she literally jumped from the bed to the wall closest to the bathroom inside the room and locked the door behind her before putting all her weight on it.

"I. Am. Not. Allergic. To. Cats. Think. Of. Something. Else." The nurses that entered with the doctor were trying to get the door opened but Brittany was on an adrenaline rush (Edward taught her they could explain anything), they would have to pull that door out of her cold dead hands if they were planning on telling her she was allergic to cats.

…

Quinn was not having much luck either as she tried to get Santana to drink this gross medicine that was supposed to help with the itching.

"Drink. It. Before. I. Shove. It. Down. Your. Throat." Quinn growled as she ducked around the corner of the kitchen table trying to get the jump on the Latina who even sick was still faster than her.

"I will never drink that stuff." She yelled glaring at the pink bottle.

"Yes you will!" Quinn lunged at her and grabbed her around the legs and knocked the brunette to the ground. "Ha! Yes." She pinned her down and grabbed her face holding her nose so she would have to open her mouth.

After Quinn pour more than half the bottle down her throat she started wondering if she had the wrong thing as Santana started throwing up, pretty violently too.

"I don't get it; everyone talks about how good oatmeal and calamine lotion are for chickenpox." Quinn mused to herself as she

"You don't mix them together and -" Santana couldn't finish due to another wave of vomit. "Pour them down someone's throat."

Quinn rolled her eyes, she was a mother, she was sure she knew more about how to heal children illnesses a lot better than a childless lesbian after all she had God on her side.

"Fine I'll google it." She rolled her eyes and typed it into her phone. "Let's get you to the hospital just for fun."

…

Lisa was trying to get Brittany to come out of the bathroom as she had been for the past three hours.

"It mostly looks like shingles, keep her away from anyone that hasn't had the chickenpox yet other than that it's pretty much just like chickenpox, if her fever gets any higher than 104 bring her back in other than that good luck with her." The doctor said having given up on the allergy tests hours ago.

"Alright thanks." She knocked on the bathroom door. "Brittany sweetie we need to talk. If you don't give up Lord Tubbington then your allergy might spread to include Santana." The door slowly opened and a tear stained face Brittany looked up through her eyelashes at her mom.

"I don't wanna lose Santana…I'll do anything to keep her with me…." Brittany stuck out her arm. "I just want an hour to say good-bye to Lord Tubbington."

Lisa just looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Brittany you can never be allergic to a person, only their make-up, soap, detergent, pretty much every aspect of something they can have or came in contact with, but not the person themselves and let's be honestly if someone is going to develop another allergy it'll be Santana, that girl is one away from being put in a bubble." Lisa laughed slightly and opened the examine room door only to see Santana in a wheelchair clutching a pail to her chest being wheeled down the corridor by Quinn and a few nurses who were carrying IV bags and a tank of oxygen. "Really, Quinn, really."

…

Santana was given a nice sedative through the IV and was fast asleep, the oxygen mask was just a safety net encase the mixture of medicine in her system caused a lung to collapse.

Brittany was sitting next to her glaring at Quinn while Lisa got the information from the doctor about what happened.

"You almost killed her." Brittany growled as she leaned over Santana's sleeping form slightly towards Quinn.

"No, not kill, only slightly poison all they did was pump her stomach and she's fine, the IV is mostly to keep her hydrated because she's really dehydrated from the fever and everything." Quinn hissed back trying to defend herself.

"Would you two stop fighting over Santana and let the poor girl sleep, the best thing you two can do for her is stay away for now." Lisa gave them both a disapproving look before pointing out the door, the doctor having told her that Santana was going to have to spend the night there just so they could keep an eye on her.

Brittany refused to budged while Quinn got up and left the room without another word.

"Brittany tomorrow afternoon we will come back and get her, but right now she's really sick and you should let her sleep." Lisa gently laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Come on."

Brittany leaned over and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead. "Sleep tight baby girl, as soon as I get you home I'm not letting you out of my arms."

…

Brittany was trying to ignore how she was by distracting herself with Tubbs.

"I think it's my fault she's so sick, I got shingles and they said they can cause chickenpox so I gave it to her." Brittany pouted flipping open her laptop and putting on their playlist so at least she could pretty much guarantee a dream about Santana.

I got a pocket full of quarters, and I'm headed to the arcade.  
>I don't have a lot of money, but I'm bringing ev'rything I made.<br>I've got a callus on my finger, and my shoulder's hurting too.  
>I'm gonna eat them all up, just as soon as they turn blue.<span>

She smiled as she started to fall asleep remembering how many times they made out to this song. Only to get batted in the face by Lord Tubbington.

"I'm sorry okay, I know you don't like it when everyone isn't home but I can't do anything about it now, you think I don't want her home too?" She sighed knowing it was going to be hard to get Tubbington to let her sleep knowing that Santana wasn't safe in bed. He just meowed at her and she got out of bed deciding to distract him with food. "How about some cookies huh baby, everyone needs a break day from a diet." Brittany picked the cat up and instantly felt him purr against her chest.

Brittany went to the kitchen and laid him down on the counter. "We have chocolate chips and M&Ms cookies Mom baked a few days ago, and fudge-o's….Tana loves Fudge-O's…" She thought back to their kindergarten days where Santana practically married every boy in class before Brittany finally brought those very cookies having discovered that Santana went to whoever had the best snack.

"It's because of these that I asked her to marry me back then…and now I'm pretty much killing her…" Brittany was starting to get sad again. "Let's go back to bed baby." She picked up the cat clutching him tightly to her chest putting a fudge-o to his mouth.

…

Santana woke up in the hospital confused. She didn't get how she ended up there, she remember Quinn telling her that she was bringing her to the ER after she poisoned her.

She moved her arm and groaned when she felt a wire tugging on her. "Ow…" She looked around trying to see if her cell was around so she could text Brittany about how lonely and cold she was because Quinn tried to kill her.

She hit the button for the nurse instead since she couldn't find her phone and she wanted this woman who had to basically be her bitch find out what happened to her phone.

The woman who did come was old like how is she not dead old and seemed very bitchy. "What do you want."

"Do you know where my cell phone is?" She didn't figure she would know.

"No go to sleep and don't hit that button again unless you're dying."

Santana sighed and flopped back down. She was itchy and bored and her feet were frozen because she didn't have Brittany's ass to slide her feet under for warmth. She looked at the clock. "Sixteen hours until I'm free." She groaned.

…

Brittany was bouncing up and down with nerves as she waited for the doctor's to wheel Santana out to the curb since it was hospital policy or something.

She grinned when she saw her favorite latina's face in sight.

"I got her!" Brittany took the handles from the nurse and wheeled her over to the car. "I'm so sorry that I made you sick and everything."

"Britt, you didn't do anything it was all Quinn. You're the one who always takes care of me." She smiled standing up out of the car and hugging her. "I missed you last night. My feet were frozen." The last bit caused Brittany to burst out laughing.

"What do you do at home when you're alone?" She opened the passenger side door for Santana to get in and even got her seatbelt on for her.

"Lord Tubbs come down to visit me sometimes and he sits on my feet. Otherwise I just wrap myself up in a bunch of blankets." She was still tired and wanted to cuddle with her Britts.

"Mom said until we're better we can both sleep in my bed." Brittany knew this would cheer Santana up.

"Yay we can finally get our cuddle on!"

…

"Tana there's this spot on my back that is driving me nuts can you scratch it for me?"

"You can't scratch at all you'll leave scars." Santana responded while she attacked her leg with her nails trying to keep the itching at bay.

"You can't either." Brittany felt the bed shake from Santana's movements and grabbed her hands. "We're going to go take an oatmeal bath so it'll help." Brittany got up and went downstairs to get the stuff while Santana ran a bath.

"This is taking forever!" She hated the itchiness, she still had over a week before the itching would stop, Brittany had a day or two left.

"You are way too impatient." Brittany commented pouring the mixtures into the bath. "I could only find the kind with dinosaur sprinkles."

"Okay, I'll go get the binki bottoms, what one do you want?" Santana kept insisting they wear them because she didn't want to be picking out oatmeal from her pussy and ass."

"Pink cat ones." Brittany said absently as she started picking out the sprinkles and eating them.

Once both girls were in the tub, Santana between Brittany's legs, they were silent except for their breathing. Brittany was rubbing Santana's stomach trying to help her relax and was even placing small kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"When we get our own place, promise we'll get a two person bath or just a long one because by legs always get cramped in normal length ones." She didn't mind telling her this, a few years ago whenever she toyed with the idea of them having their own place, starting a family Santana would freak out, now she brings it up more than Brittany.

"Oh we will have everything. Big California king bed, huge house with like eight bedrooms on the top floor alone, eight and a half bathrooms and a hot tub just for us." Santana smiled as she leaned back into Britt's arms more. "We'll only have the best."

"Why so many bedrooms?" She knew Santana wanted a lot of kids, it happens when you come from a big family.

"We can't have the kids sharing so six of them have their own, we have ours and guest rooms, I mean let's face it, Puck will most likely end up living on our couch at some point, or your sister."

"We'll have a few extras encase your family wants to stay." She refused to think that Santana's family would never get over this.


End file.
